


Reel Him In

by AceofDreams



Series: A Reel Catch [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Day 2: DateClover insists Qrow join him on their day off, on what may or may not be considered a date.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Reel Catch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Reel Him In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a previous story, but you should be able to follow along without having read that one.

“It’s not fishing, but I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Clover beamed at him and Qrow had to stop himself from groaning as he remembered the events of the morning.

“Should I be concerned that you won’t tell me where I’m going? Seems a bit suspicious if you ask me.”

Clover gave an exaggerated gasp, placing a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“You don’t trust your own partner? After all we’ve been through?”

Qrow snorted, eyes roaming up and down Clover, from the “Men want me, fish fear me” hat to the outfit that screamed ‘Dad’s first fishing trip.’ “I don’t trust anyone dressed like that.”

Clover huffed. “I don’t see what’s wrong with how I dress.” He stretched his arms above his head in a casual motion but lingered just a bit too long for it not to be deliberate.

As if Qrow needed a reason to stare.

He waited until Clover opened his eyes, likely to check if he had been looking, before giving the man a playful shove.

He had underestimated his strength again, and Clover, with his arms still stretched upwards, began to tip over. Qrow moved quickly, yanking down on the man’s nearest bicep and steadying him.

Clover blinked. “Qrow, I knew you didn’t like the outfit, but that was a bit far, don’t you think?” He burst out laughing as Qrow glared at him.

“Okay, old man.” Qrow opted for a lighter shove this time, barely moving the Ace-Op.

“Old man?” Clover raised an eyebrow. “You do realize you’re older than me, right?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “A year’s difference doesn’t count when you dress like someone’s embarrassing dad.”

“You’re still on this? Wait, Qrow...” Clover stopped, his eyes widening. “Do you think I’m... embarrassing?” His voice squeaked on the last word and he had barely managed to say it without smiling.

Qrow smirked. “Oh, for sure.”

Clover sighed. “My own partner... We’re here, by the way.” He gestured to a large door.

“I’m excited to see what was worth all the secrecy.”

Clover merely grinned, unlocking the door with his scroll and opening it was a flourish. “After you.”

Qrow hadn’t been sure what to expect, but he still found himself surprised. In front of him was the most greenery he had seen since arriving in Atlas.

The ground was covered in grass, a small path of stones leading deeper in. The area was dotted with a variety of trees and bushes, many of which bore fruits or flowers. The plants led off into the distance, hinting at a space far larger than he would’ve expected to find within the academy. The ceiling, or what he knew had to be the ceiling, mimicked the sky, showing white wisps moving past an artificial sun. Qrow would even swear he could feel a light breeze and hear running water in the distance. It felt as if he had suddenly stepped through one of Raven’s portals and ended up somewhere far away from Atlas.

“Worth the surprise, right?”

He forced himself to turn back to Clover, who was smiling at him softly.

“Come on, it’s even better inside.” Clover grabbed his hand, pulling him inside of the artificial habitat.

Qrow remained silent as he let Clover lead him throughout the gardens, his focus split between the landscape and how Clover was ever so casually holding his hand.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Clover released his hand and plopped down underneath a tree, patting the ground next to him.

Qrow carefully lowered himself down, staring at a nearby river cutting in between bushes of pink flowers.

“Didn’t know there was something like this in Atlas, especially something this big.”

Clover hummed next to him. “Not too many people are able to see this. We have to limit access to ensure it remains in top shape. It mostly gets used for classes and research, but I like to come here to relax.” His voice dropped slightly. “I thought you’d like it too.”

“I do.” Qrow drew his gaze back to Clover, who was now staring out at the garden. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Qrow’s eyes shifted down to the ground between them, where Clover’s hand was splayed out, supporting him as he leaned back. Finding himself emboldened by earlier, Qrow casually placed his hand down so that it brushed Clover’s, turning away slightly so he could see the other man look towards him in his peripheral vision, carefully watching for his reaction.

The hint of a blush was visible on Clover’s face.

That was unexpected. Clover was usually the collected one and Qrow struggled to remember a time when he had seen the Ace-Op nervous. He suddenly found himself with the growing desire to see the man even more flustered. Clover always played it cool, giving winks and tossing compliments that left Qrow a mess. Surely it was time for Qrow to return the favor.

He coughed, drawing Clover’s eyes toward him. “Gotta say lucky charm, as far dates go, this one’s been pretty good.”

The other man’s eyes widened, and his mouth fluttered open without any words coming out. A red flush was now clearly starting to form on his face, driving Qrow to continue.

“But hey, I guess it’s mostly about the company you keep. And well...” He made a show of looking Clover up and down. “Even a fisherman can be a _reel_ catch.”

Okay, he might have been hanging around Yang a bit too much recently.

Clover started to splutter, now unable to look Qrow in the eyes. Maybe he had pushed his luck.

“I’m just teasing, lucky charm. I’m glad you brought me here, it’s really nice—“ He trailed off as Clover looked up, caught off guard by the intensity in the other man’s eyes. “Clover?”

He sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not the view I brought you here to see. You have more than enough time in the future to enjoy that view, so try focusing on the gardens for now.”

He didn’t give Qrow a chance to reply before nudging him with his shoulder. “Don’t try to be clever, old man. Besides, I thought you didn’t like the outfit?”

Qrow laughed, deciding to let Clover get away with stealing his insult this time. “Never suggested I was talking about the outfit.”

Clover rolled his eyes before shifting back to stare out at the gardens. “So, we’re considering this a date?” His voice was neutral, as if he had just asked Qrow how his day had been, instead of forcing him to give a label to what was happening between them.

Qrow gave himself a few seconds before replying. “I don’t know, what do you usually call it when you take guys here?”

That earned him a dry laugh. “Believe it or not, you’re the first guy I’ve brought here.”

“Oh?” Qrow tamped down his satisfaction. “I can’t imagine you having trouble finding someone willing.”

Clover’s eyes shot over to Qrow and he raised an eyebrow before letting his face fall. “This line of work doesn’t really leave much free time and, well, I’ve never really been one for casual dating.”

Which would suggest this wasn’t a casual date. Qrow’s brain froze slightly, though he found himself liking this revelation. It made sense, didn’t it? They were partners and they’d been flirting for a while now, if they were going to date then they’d have to be willing to commit to it.

Part of Qrow knew he should be terrified. He hadn’t had a long-term relationship since, well... ever, and pushing people away was kinda his thing. But this was the Clover Ebi effect; for once in his life, he actually felt safe. Clover never treated his semblance like a danger or a nuisance. He had barely even reacted when Qrow told him, because he was Clover freaking Ebi, kindest man to ever walk the halls of Atlas Academy.

“Qrow?” Clover’s voice was hesitant and Qrow realized he had failed to reply.

No words came to mind, so Qrow settled for plucking the dumb hat off of Clover’s head before the Ace-Op had time to react.

Clover let out an involuntary gasp, his hands automatically moving to reclaim the hat before stopping short.

Putting the hat on, Qrow found it to be slightly too large for him. “Your head’s bigger than I expected, must be from that ego of yours.”

“Ego?” Clover’s voice cracked slightly, his blush having returned full force.

Qrow smirked. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, Mr. Show-Off. Mr. I-Have-to-Backflip-or-I’ll-die.”

Clover huffed. “You say that as if you don’t like it.” His eyes darkened slightly. “And I don’t believe that.”

“Oh?” Qrow leaned closer, grinning. “What makes you so sure of that?”

With the speed of a trained huntsman, Clover reached forward, one hand pushing up the brim of the hat while the other nestled into Qrow’s hair. Qrow only had time to tilt his head slightly before Clover was kissing him.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and left him wanting more, meaning it was extremely fitting for Clover.

Clover pulled back slightly, seeming to savor the surprised look that was likely on Qrow’s face, before leaning back in. Qrow met him in the middle this time, shifting his body as he brought a hand up to cup Clover’s face.

When they pulled apart a second time, Clover leaned back, letting out a content hum. “You know, you never said if this was a date or not.”

Qrow groaned, pulling down the brim of the hat so it covered his eyes. “Yes, it’s a date. Happy now?”

“Very.” Clover reached out and adjusted the hat again, this time lifting it to the standard position.

“No kiss this time?” Qrow raised an eyebrow, enjoying watching Clover freeze mid-action.

“...No, not this time.” Clover coughed, attempting to hide his flushed face. “Later, maybe. We have a full day left and,” he rose to his feet, offering a hand to Qrow, “the majority of the gardens left to explore.”

Qrow took his hand, allowing Clover to pull him up. “Lead the way, partner.”

Walking through a sea of flowers, hand in hand with Clover, Qrow could see himself getting used to this.


End file.
